guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Exhausting Assault
About the reference to Exhausting Assault... does it even exist? I can't seem to find it anywhere on the wiki. Noob4sure 23:03, 5 May 2006 (CDT) : I'm pretty sure they are the same skill. One of them was renamed to the other. LordKestrel 23:53, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :: Went and checked the skill trainer, it's now called Exhausting Assault. I moved the page, and will delete the note. LordKestrel 23:56, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Fun Question If the target tries to cast a spell as soon as his last one is interrupted, can this skill interrupt twice? If so, does it cause double exhaustion? I tried to test it, but all I could figure out was that it's really hard to make this happen, if all possible. Anyone have observations or an experiment? — 130.58 (talk) (22:35, 9 June 2006 (CDT)) :It should work that way since every dual attack applies the attack effect on both hits. --68.142.14.91 22:40, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes. But is it even possible for this combo to come up at all is the question? If the first one interrupts, can you start casting again quickly enough for the second one to hit as well? (Having a double chance to interrupt is very nice when you have to deal with evasion or Blindness, though.) — 130.58 (talk) (22:43, 9 June 2006 (CDT)) :::There's no "aftercast" when someone gets interrupted but the two hits come pretty close together. Someone would probably have to have a second spell queued while the first was casting. --68.142.14.91 22:48, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::: You could probably test it by having one person bring a long casting spell in a scrimmage. Have someone stick arcane conundrum or something so it's easy to hit it with Exhausting Assault, and have him queu up the next spell after that. ::::Well, the correct way to test it would be to have someone use Mantra of Concentration. First hit will cancel the mantra, second hit will then either interrupt/exhaust or... not. -Ellisthion 10:04, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :In PvP, I think I interrupted a Monk casting two consecutive 1/4 second spells. They were definitely both interrupted, but I cannot with certainty confirm that it was Exhausting Assault that did both. -- Dashface 05:06, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Slow the Assassin't attack speed down with Faintheartedness, you get a little under a second between each of the Dual Attack hits. More than enough time to start casting another spell. Entropy 17:31, 16 January 2007 (CST) Weirdness Ok, so I got a guildmate to help test today (thanks w33t!). 1. It interrupts and causes exhaustion on the first attack, this is expected. 2. It unqueues whatever you had queued to cast.. this is interesting. He expressed the sentiment that it might be possible to interrupt 2 spells if you were absolutely spamming them (1/4s casts maybe?), but we weren't able to do this. - Greven 21:33, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :Alright, so normal interruption unqueues a second skill.. strange I'd never noticed this. Is this in the interrupt article? - Greven 21:38, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::From my experience using this in PvP, it does not unqueue the next skill. I have gone against fire nukers that had another skill queued up and it went through with it and got interrupted too. Also, THIS SKILL ROCKS! - 66.67.185.33 15:08, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Icon? This is one of the few skills in the game whose image I cannot make out. What in the world is going on in this skill icon? Tarinoc 15:21, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :It looks like a dude hunched over holding his head. The one I can't make out is Weaken Knees. I think of Yoda everytime I see it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Chuiu ( ) 20:41, 19 September 2006. ::I figured out weaken knees. Its a guy curled in a ball(His head is at the top.) ::Heh, I don't see it. You sure that's what it is? Tarinoc 21:02, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::No, not sure, thats just what it looks like to me. Anyone else? (T/ ) 21:26, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::To me it looks like a hunched over person holding his head. Also, Weaken Knees is a picture of the same thing, it's a tatooed necromancer hunched over with her hands over her legs. At least that's what I see. --Kiiron 01:06, 1 October 2006 (CDT) *Don't know about you guys but to me, it looks like a punching glove pointing upwards. Although it makes no sense whatever. >> Trace 19:10, 23 September 2006 (CDT) its sum1 looking below. the thign lookin like ball is the head Skill Description About this skill, if you refer to Disrupting Stab, you'll realize it says "when this attack hits". This skill doesn't say so, it interrupts AND causes exhaustion. I haven't tested it yet but does anyone have any experience with this? >> Trace 19:14, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :In testing this with an IW mesmer, the skill does not interrupt nor does it cause exhaustion unless the attacks actually hit. 63.246.188.199 02:28, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Exhaustion I have used this to exhaust an Ele but can you exhaust a Monk (see article)?Kiteeye 02:45, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :If you can hit him, sure. — 130.58 (talk) 03:53, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Is the exhaustion dependant on interruption, or can this cause exhaustion twice in a row on someone using Mantra of Concentration or Mantra of Resolve? -- Gordon Ecker 18:57, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::If you read the description, it says they are given exhaustion if it interrupts a spell. With MoC/R, they prevent the interrupt so no exhaustion. (Ocelot never 03:02, 3 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::The description is somewhat ambiguous. "That action" can be interpreted as meaning either "the interrupted action" or merely "the foe's action at the time that this attack hit". Even if the wording was unambiguous, skill descriptions aren't always correct. -- Gordon Ecker 06:14, 18 October 2006 (CDT) On an ele using Glyph of Concentration, does it cause the exaustion? Does it stack with Equinox? --Spark 21:06, 1 January 2007 (CST) Wait a minute... Exhausting Assault is a Dual Attack. But, the (updated) description says it must follow a Lead Attack. So I'm confused: is it a Dual attack or an Off-Hand Attack? Does it still strike twice? Did Anet mean to make it an Off-hand (my guess), since this makes for a very weird attack chain? Etc etc Entropy 16:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) :At the moment, it's definitely a duel attack, I've been using it today and it's quite unique as it lets you bypass offhand attacks. for example I used Jagged Strike -> Exhausting Assault -> Moebius Strike -> Death Blossom. However, due to the fact that it must follow a Lead Attack, you can no longer chain it after a Moebius Strike, so it loses some of it's mojo in that regard. Interesting change though.--Esqu 10:09, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, now it's a Dual Attack. I don't mind, personally, but the "double interrupt" when it was a Dual Attack was nice. Entropy 21:20, 1 February 2007 (CST) Bleh, I should just go back to bed. >< Entropy 21:21, 1 February 2007 (CST) Now I understand why this was changed. ...with Silencing, Vampiric, or Zealous daggers. Not even a .25 second cast spell or skill is fast enough to escape. I like this almost as much as Death Blossom spam. Less damage, but it's pretty much a gauranteed kill to any PvE caster monster. Entropy 23:59, 11 February 2007 (CST) The reason it was changed was so it couldn't follow Moebius Strike anymore. It used to be that once you got the caster down to 50% HP, they couldn't cast a bloody thing, just moeb-exhaust-moeb-exhaust-moeb-exhaust. Even against warriors and the like, it interrupted attacks too... and with the activation time rather than normal swing time, you could pump up the damage with Barbs, Strength of Honor, Mark of Pain, and so on. Wasn't a very common combo, but it was a truly overpowered one, so I can't really blame them for nerfing it. Of course, then in the same breath, so to speak, they give us Death Blossom, one of the most absurdly overpowered skills EVER (which I was using before it was cool <_<), so I dunno. Zaq 02:43, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Good point. ANet works in strange ways. Still, considering that Moebius isn't available until a bit later in Factions (I hate playing through Factions compared to other campaigns >.>), I think it's better this way. (T/ ) 03:05, 19 February 2007 (CST) : You can still achieve the same thing by putting disrupting stab after moebius since lead attacks don't need to follow anything(disrupting-exhausting-moebius-disrupting-exhausting-moebius)--Devils Apprentice 17:52, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Late addition; but I'd like to point out that moebius strike needs to follow a dual attack. Disrupting stab is a lead. --58.84.172.16 22:12, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's implied that you're recharging disrupting via Moebius' effect, there. 17:25, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Zaq's point that it was changed so you couldn't loop moebius and exhausting. --Fyren 17:29, 9 May 2007 (CDT) This skill was changed mainly because it was an inferior horns of the ox, which can also be used to interrupt anything, abelit more slowly, but everyone liked the knockdown so much most people never gave this skill a second look. Anet had to make this skill more unique. --Ckal Ktak 08:22, 22 July 2007 (CDT) concernig protection against interrupts If the target is protected against interrupts (with, for example, mantra of Concentration or Mantra of Resolve) this skill won't interrupt. But will the target still experience exhaustion? If so, and if the second strike hits while the enemy is still casting, will it experience double exhaustion?62.227.217.248 09:37, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Both hits will cause exhaustion if you get them in while they're casting. --Fyren 13:50, 26 February 2007 (CST) Waste? Is the second interrupt wasted? If the target is not under interrupt protection they should still be in after cast delay when the second interrupt hits, so is it just kinda useless?--Coloneh RIP 23:16, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :There's no aftercast delay when you're interrupted. On the other hand, if you queued up another skill, it unqueues it when you're interrupted. --Fyren 23:32, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::there is a pause after you are interrupted. your character actually goes through the animation of falling down halfway--Coloneh RIP 17:44, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::If there is a delay as opposed to just animation, it's shorter than the delay between hits of a dual attack. --Fyren 11:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::If the first interupt is prevented then the second will hit and cause another chunk of exhaustion Meh, I've interrupted a Stone Dagger spamming Ele twice in a row using Exhausting Assault... --J0ttem™ 05:40, 23 April 2007 (CDT) The 2 interrupts thing is pretty nice. I often don't interrupt on the first hit. And besides, using this with Splinter Weapon or Nightmare Weapon results in huge AoE/Spike dmg very fast (build example on my sin's page, on my userpage) - [[User:SnowWhiteTan|''Snow White Tan]] 05:51, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Heroes Works great versus heroes. If you hit any healing spell, they almost immediately queue another, so voila, 20 energy down, then I MS<-->DB... It pwns. [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 23:27, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Uunsuspecting -> Exhausting -> Moebius -> Horns of the Ox for even more lockdown power. Unsuspecting+Exhausting should get the health down to ~50% quite quickly so that you can spam Moebius-Ox. Only gripe is that it's not too good with clumped enemies unless you position yourself right; anyways, I tried the above solo on Dragon Mosses outside of Tanglewood and I was pretty satisfied that I could walk away with >85% health, which is something I have trouble with with my other builds. daze So basically its smart to use a daze condition before this skill on a caster to almost insure you will hit while casting a spell, as well as prevent more from being casted? Gorbachev116 00:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :If you want. This has an activation time, so may not be necessary. --Shadowcrest 00:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Late reply, but wouldn't the foe ''just be interrupted because Daze's interruption effect is applied before those of attack skills? Just like D-shot won't disable a foe's skill if they're Dazed, you're using Disrupting Accuracy (and you land a critical), Choking Gas or Incendiary Arrows. -Mike 19:34, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Really late reply, I've found that it works great with Arcane Conundrum. It doubles casting time without dazing the enemy. -User: Mr. Anonymous 21:57, 22 July 2008 ::::That might not be the best approach for an Assassin primary, but it would definitely work if you had a Mesmer cast it so you can stack the Exhaustion on them. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC)